Cyanoacrylate based tissue adhesives are well known in the art for use in wound closure. It is thought that such adhesives can be applied without the use of a local anesthetic and without the trauma caused by a needle and suture. However, commercially available products such as Dermabond, commercially available from Closure Medical, Raleigh, N.C., and Indermill, commercially available from Davis & Geck, are not bioabsorbable and hence are not suitable for internal applications.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a bioabsorbable tissue adhesive. Such tissue adhesives would not only be of use in external applications, but also could be used in more invasive procedures such as abdominal or cardiothoracic surgery.